1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste retrieval device with an integral storage stand. In particular, the present invention relates to a hand activated spring biased waste retriever with integral storage stand.
2. Prior Art
Several devices exist for the retrieval of pet waste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,468 to Hastings discloses one such device. The Hastings patent discloses a litter retrieval device formed of an elongated unitary plastic frame having a handle section at one end, scoop-supporting arms at the other end, and an elongated central section having a passageway for receiving a control rod. The control rod extends through the passageway from the handle to the scoops. Linkages connect the lower end of the control rod to the scoops and spring biasing means are provided for biasing the scoops in a closed position.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,321 to Simon. This device has a similar design to the '468 patent, however the improvements appear to be the requirements for two pairs of linkage arms connecting the inner frame member to the scoop means, and the integration of the linkage arms with the inner frame member.
One disadvantage of such devices is that upon conclusion of the waste pickup, it is not uncommon to have waste adhere to the exterior of the scoop jaws, creating an unsightly and unsanitary condition. In this instance, upon conclusion of the waste pickup, users may be reluctant to transport the device within the “clean” areas of a house, deck or patio for fear of waste dropping off or contacting clean surfaces. Users must also find a means to store the soiled device since as there is no built-in storage means.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantage inherent in the known types of waste retrieval devices present in the prior art, my invention has 2 distinct advantages and improvements:                1. Vertical storage of the waste retrieval device, thus saving floor space.        2. Prevention of any waste residue on the scoop jaws from contacting other surfaces.        
While my prior application Ser. No. 11/973,794 contains an embodiment entailing the use of a vertical storage stand with a waste retrieval device, this application describes a vertical storage stand which can remain attached to the waste retrieval device during use.